Who Wrote Holden Caulfield?
by Terra Cotta Fox
Summary: AU, yaoi (1-3-2, 1-2, 5-4, 3-4, 5-OC). Heero and Quatre are troubled highschool students with a miriad of problems, Trowa is a college student with a cramped schedule, a Wufei and Duo plan to overthrow the corrupt world government of 2982
1. Default Chapter

Who Wrote Holden Caulfield

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its respective characters. And the title 'Who Wrote Holden Caulfield belongs to Green Day. _

Chapter One: We're all alone.

Section One

Heero quickly calculated the problem in his head. He raised his hand and waited for the teacher to call on him.

"What is it Yui?"

"Your answer is wrong, the correct answer is 87, you got 92, you did it wrong," Heero said quietly from the back of the classroom.

His classmates turned in their chairs to stare at him with a look that couldalmost be calledcontempt. This is why normal geniuses sit in front, Heero told himself.

The teacher clenched his fists and turned around to face the chalkboard. He took a grey calculator from the chalk tray and recalculated the problem. The old man faltered slightly and without turning around he said. "You're right, Yui, the correct answer _is _87. I apologize for my mistake."

Heero just shrugged and continued to ignore the man while he did that day's book work. This is it, he told himself. My senior year, only a few more months to go and I'll be out of this hell hole.

Section Two

The small blonde boy clutched his book tighter to his chest as he walked down the halls of the prestigious highschool he attended. He stared intensely at the checkered linoleum floor, trying to ignore the jeers of the other boys.

"Fag!"

"Cock-sucker!"

"Fucking queer!"

"Go home! We don't appreciate having ass-fuckers at our school!"

Quatre felt tears nip at him. "No," he whispered. "Stop it, Quatre. You should be braver than this, just stop."

He slipped quietly into his classroom, with the teacher there no one could say a word about him. Unless the teacher was the one saying it, this class was safe though. His teacher was Mrs. Grimm. She wouldn't tolerate any shit like that in _her _classroom. No, really the only teacher he needed to be worried about was Mr. Blackburn, the only man in the whole school that Quatre believed could definitely win "Homophobe of the Year" award, if it existed.

Why do they make school hell for me? Quatre asked himself. Why do I care so much? This shouldn't have so much effect on me. It's my last year in school for Christ sakes. In a few months, I'll graduate a valedictorian and go on, skip college and get control of father's multibillion dollar economic empire. That'll show those fuckers once they all work for me.

Section Three

The petite redheaded woman stumbled up to the bar with a drunken smile. "Gimme a beer, Trowa."

Trowa raised a slim honey-colored eyebrow at the drunk woman. "No, you're drunk enough as it is, Catherine. Just go home."

She pouted. "C'mon, Trowa, I thought you're spossed ta be taught tha the custm̀r is 'ways right."

"You aren't a customer if you haven't bought anything, Cathy," he smirked. "And I know that I sure as hell haven't sold you anything."

She didn't say anything and only got up to, hopefully, stumble home.

Trowa sighed and looked at the clock. Eleven fifty, ten minutes before his shift ended. Then he could wash the awful smell that was a mix of vomit, alcohol, and cigarettes off, brush his hair out of its slicked back style that he was required to have, and finally sleep, only to have to get up at six to get to his other job by seven and then get to his classes at the university at two and then hurry back here by six.His whole schedule was an ingenious system of careful planning and luck.

Section Four

Heero walked slowly up the stairs to the school's attic. Students weren't allowed to go up there but since staff never actually went up there either, he was perfectly safe.

The attic was his sanctuary, no one but him actually knew that not even the custodian dared the dusty, dirty, cluttered space. School life for him wasn't that bad, nobody liked him because he was so much smarter than everybody else but he could live with that. It's not like they would tease him, and even if they did, he probably wouldn't care.

He opened the small trapdoor that led to the uppermost level of the ancient school. He hoisted himself onto the ledge and pulled himself up into the small room. He stood uprightand walked to the far corner that was hidden behind a stack of old boxes. He had cleaned out this particular corner and put a few pillows and a blanket in. Nearby he had a box full of his favorite books.

Just as he was about to sit down Heero heard a small noise behind him, he froze. Slowly, Heero turned around to face the other end of the attic. From behind a stack of dusty cardboard boxes stood a boy about his age and size.

"Who are you? I know you aren't a student so what are you doing here?" Heero asked.

The boy smirked. "I should be asking you why you're up here, students at this school are prohibited from entering the attic. And as you so kindly pointed out, I am not a student."

"Non students aren't even allowed on the campus unless they are a parent or guardian of one of the students here," he pointed out. "And you really don't look like you've got a highschool student."

"Good point, you win," he bowed at Heero while grinning like a skeleton. "Duo Maxwell, at your service."

"Heero Yui," he grunted.

Duo grinned even wider and walked over to Heero and put his arms on Heero's shoulders, facing him. "Nice to meet you Heero Yui. I'd love for you to stay and let me get to know you better, but I am afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have very important business to attend to. But don't worry too much, buddy, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

"Why should I leave?"

Duo's grin vanished and was replaced by a morbid smile, he turned around and put one elbow up in the air with his hand just behind his shoulder. In his hand was a small black gun.

"I told you. I have business. I probably won't shoot you that isn't why I'm here, but," he turned his head to stare at Heero. "I wouldn't feel too guilty about killing just one more person."

Heero just shrugged and walked to the still open trapdoor. He jumped through it, leaving Duo by himself.

Duo smiled. Good boy, Heero, I like you and I really didn't want to have to kill you.

_End Chapter One._

I'm really sorry for starting another fic while I still haven't updated A Change In Faith in like two weeks but I kinda need to get my thoughts of what to do with it straight in my mind before I can update it again.

So how do you like my new fic? I have had this idea incubating for the last week or so and I finally got it down. This is going to end up being slightly morbid so, I really, really hope you all end up liking it.

Hugs and Kisses,

Terra Cotta Fox

(Ada)


	2. Names for the faces

Who Wrote Holden Caulfield?  
Terra Cotta Fox

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and/or its characters. I don't own the title "Who Wrote Holden Caulfield?", it belongs to Green Day. And the actual character, Holden Caulfield, belongs to J.D. Salinger in his book "The Catcher in the Rye"._

Chapter Two: Names for the Faces.

Section One.

Quatre grinned to himself, he was going to be able to be alone in an empty classroom with Ms. Denys while the rest of his classmates went to a physics presentation for the day at the university. He had intentionally not told his father about the trip. Thus, his father never signed the permission slip.

The blonde watched one by one his classmates boarding the large, blue and grey bus. He smiled at each of them, receiving a few middle fingers for his gesture, but that was inconsequential. Alone for an entire school day without being marked absent.

As the line of students diminished, he noticed on other boy watching from the other side of the line, Dewey Markus. Quatre gulped. Oh gods, I hope _he _isn't staying too. Oh please no, I don't wish to be tormented.

Dewey smirked. "So, Winner, I see that you haven't got a permission slip either. I hope you're prepared to have some fun today."

Quatre didn't say anything, only wished for something to protect himself for the next six and a half hours.

Section Two.

The odd old man whistled for Wufei to come over to where he was sitting. Obediently, the younger man complied.

"I want you to take these documents to Sally Po. They're concerning the Organization and our missions so be quick about it," the man said carefully.

Wufei, accepted the file folder and tucked them in his arms safely. "Master Ge, I accept this mission."

Ge snorted. "It ain't a mission, kid. It's an errand, just make sure Duo doesn't find out, or Howard, actually."

Wufei nodded. "Understood, sir, I'll do it as fast as I can possibly to it legally."

"Good for you, now get lost."

The Chinese boy bowed and left on his errand.

Section Three.

Quatre raised his hand.

"What is it Quatre, what do you want?" the teacher asked.

"May I leave to go to the restroom?" he asked, timidly.

She smiled. "Of course, Quatre, go ahead."

He nodded. "Thank you."

Dewey smirked and raised his hand also. "Ms. Denys, I need to use the restroom too. May I go as well?"

She nodded and waved toward the door. "Go ahead, Markus."

He smiled maliciously after he had left the woman's line of sight. Talk about a cake walk, he thought to himself.

Quatre walked calmly to the bathroom. Dewey was in the classroom still, so he couldn't do anything to him, not today.

Once he got to the bathroom, he sat on the sink and smiled to himself. "I was a little scared about Dewey being here too, but really I had nothing to worry about. It isn't like we're gonna end up alone together."

The blonde boy continued talking to himself until he heard the large door of the restroom being opened. Quatre winced in anticipation, the whole school was at a university twenty miles away, him and Dewey were the only ones left behind, he was about to be alone with one of the most dangerous boys in school.

The tall brunette entered the room, quickly stepping in front of the door, blocking it off completely. He smiled hatefully.

"How are you today, Winner?" he said in an eerily calm voice.

"F-fine, thank you."

He smiled wider. "Good, I'm glad to here it. Do you want to know what kind of day I'm having?"

Quatre shrugged. "W-why not?"

"I've had a shitty day, my dad, he's a real piece of work, said he didn't believe in physics so we wouldn't sign my paper. I really wanted to go to that, Winner. I myself am rather partial to the subject. After that, I find out that _you _are going to be staying behind as well. Now, as I am sure you know," Dewey Markus's eyes glittered dangerously. "I don't like faggots, call me close-minded, do whatever, but I just plain don't see how you would _want _something you have yourself, do ya see what I mean Winner?"

Quatre nodded.

"Good, I figured you would, you are pretty smart after all. Now, I am sure you can use that intelligent head of yours to figure out what I plan to do to you, right?" his smile vanished, almost making him seem less frightening.

"I don't know," Quatre said quietly.

"Ooh, I'm sorry Mr. Quatre Winner you are incorrect, since we have less than four minutes until school ends, I am going to give you hell and you will not say a word."

The smaller boy gulped. Oh god, please don't kill me, I'm only eighteen, I haven't inherited father's business yet.

Dewey's smiled returned only this time it was sharp looking, like it could cut him like a razor. Quatre was scared.

Section Four.

Heero flipped the TV on and tuned in to the local news. The blonde female newscaster and her handsome colleague smiled brightly from the small set. Heero was about to turn it off when they mentioned his school.

"_At four yesterday, the head administrator, Walter Bey, at Woodland Hills Academy for Boys was killed in his office on campus," the blonde woman said solemnly. "The rumor mill has been saying it is because of his ties to the government that caused his assassination while others argue that it is more likely that a revengeful and slightly crazed student did it. Although we have no police report to support this claim, more people are saying that it was the 'So Be It' killer who assassinated him."_

_The male newscaster nodded. "In other news. . ."_

Heero turned the TV off and flipped over on his bed. "I know who assassinated Mr. Bey. I was Duo, it had to be. He looked to be only about my age. I wonder why he isn't in school. . ."

Section Five.

Wufei walked calmly down the sidewalk of Eagle Drive, whistling to himself. Sally Po had given him a return message for all of the four mad doctors running the Organization. He and the other nine assassins working for them would be filled in later, he had been assured by the doctor. She had said it was too important for the mads not to tell them.

Wufei crossed the street. He noticed the large, private highschool that was there. It reminded him of all the schools and academies his parents had sent him to as a child before he had run away. Pristine environments, ideal supplies for everything, the best teacher money could buy, and the healthiest lunches ever dreamed by any nutritionist. Wufei laughed, there had definitely been a good reason for him to run away and join the Organization like he did. Or else he would still be going to a school like that one.

He walked on a little further and turned at the corner, through the tall, wrought-iron fence surrounding the perimeter of the school, he could see a green house and numerous trees and gardens. That isn't what caught his attention however, what had was a small, blonde boy leaning up against the side of one of the trees.

He looked just about like hell so Wufei decided to jump over the six-foot fence to see if the kid was alright. He was against the tree closest to the gate, so Wufei didn't have to walk very far to get to him. He was wearing the ridiculous uniform that all students here had to wear, light brown, pleated shorts, a maroon tie and light grey shirt. With the boy's pale complexion, he looked terrifically bad in it.

Wufei leaned over and tapped the boy, who responding only slightly by flinching a little bit. Wufei panicked, the boy looked seriously hurt, but he brought the boy to a hospital, as the one who brought him there, he would need to give his information as well, that created a problem because according to the government, he never existed.

(Imaginary Scenario)

"Hello, my name is Chang Wufei. My number is 222-899-7045 (1)."

The woman punches the numbers in. "Uuhh, sir, I'm afraid that number belongs to a six month old infant. I'm going to need your _real _ID number."

Wufei blushes. "I'm sorry miss, but that is my ID, so far as I know."

"If that is the case, I'm afraid your friend here is slightly unlucky today. We aren't permitted by law to accept him here without the ID of the person who brought him in, or that person himself if he had been the one to walk through those big glass doors there. Government policy, I'm afraid."

(End Scenario)

I guess I have to just bring him back to my place at HQ. Duo and I can probably help him somewhat, but I can't help feel like a kidnapper. Good Lord, Duo is going to have so much fun with this..

_End Chapter One_

Since I don't know what to talk about, I'm going to tell you about all of m sibs, meaning the ones I didn't actually talk about in my profile. I have three older sibs, Aloni and Ansley, they're both eighteen. I have a seventeen year old brother named Fletcher, and then Alexander (who, if you've read my profile, you know about) and then me. Alex and I were twins just like Aloni and Ansley (I know there is like a one in two-thousandths chance of two sets of twins in one family, but they run in both sides of the family and my mom has been pregnant eighteen times and has had nine abortions, two miscarriages and two that died from SIDS). And then I have Lolly who is nineteen months now. My dad is only thirty-six (keep in mind he has six kids) my mom is four years older than him. Do the math and you can figure it all out. My dad is a geologist (he has a Ph.D. and everything!) He licks rocks though, which is weird, he says it help identify them. Okay. The reason I didn't actually mention them is because they didn't actually move to Wyoming with us. See, they were all going to this charter school that my dad had paid for, so was I but my school refunded my tuition when we moved, but their school refused to refund anything, so they stayed with Jaymi's other sister Nina for the school year. Thus, they never moved _with _us. That's all, hope you're liking my story.  
Hugs and Kisses,  
Terra Cotta Fox (Ada)


	3. Shooting Rubber Bands Into the Sun

Who Wrote Holden Caulfield

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, its characters, or the title._

Chapter Three– Shooting Rubber Bands Into the Sun

Section One.

Trowa stared up at his bedroom ceiling. He couldn't sleep, his cat, Elliot (1), was asleep by his feet. The small, black and white siamese was one of the few companions in his life.

He leaned over and looked at the bright green numbers of the clock across the room on his dresser. Twelve twenty-four, he sighed. 'I have to get to work by seven. This is ridiculous.'

Finally, Trowa got up and out of bed. Elliot was awakened and followed his tall master out of the room. He walked down the short hallway and into the small living room, there he plopped onto the old couch that once belonged to his parents and flipped the TV set on. He tuned it to a news channel and watched.

On the screen were Vice Minister (2) Dorlain, his wife, second-in-command, and daughter. Dorlain stepped up to a podium and began to speak.

"_In this day and age the people of our grand world have the great gift of being one world nation. However some citizens do not appreciate this gift we have bestowed upon our public. In many parts of the world, we increased living conditions greatly, we've developed the minds and thinking power of the people, and, so we thought, had gotten rid of war. I'm sure many of you know that assassinations of key political figures have been happening all over the world and at such a rapid pace that we are having difficulty keeping up with them. They are destroying faster than we can rebuild, basically. With great regret and tentativeness the United Earth Nation has declared war on terrorist group planning of overthrowing our fine government. These people are evil an . . . "_

Trowa shut the TV off. "That is a load of bullshit Elliot. You can't declare war on someone you don't even know where to find or much less whom they actually are."

The cat looked up at him from his lap. Trowa smiled and tickled the cat's chin.

He smirked. "Fine government my ass, let's just see how well this little 'declaration of war' is _really _going to go down. Bet you my whole paycheck more than a few people are going to have the same problems I'm having."

With that he drifted off to sleep.

Section Two.

Duo looked at the boy in his friend's arms.

"Did you kill him?"

Wufei glared. "No, I found him. He was passed in some schoolyard."

Duo shrugged. "Let me see him."

He nodded and set the boy down on the bed. Duo unbuttoned the kid's grey shirt and winced when he saw the bruises.

"Poor kid, probably's never been hurt this badly in his life. I'm willing to bet that he is probably the son of a wealthy businessman from the school uniform, not many people can afford to go to a school like that."

"Yeah . . . "

"Don't be like that, 'Fei. I know that voice and I know that whatever happened to him wasn't your fault," he grinned. "Honestly, I can't for the life of me figure out why you would be moping about it."

"I'm not. I feel sorry for him. I don't think he is much older than us. However, he seems more fragile. I don't know why but I feel the same way I did when I saw you get shot in the back on a mission. A burning need to just help him and protect him. I want to rip the balls off whoever did this to him and I don't even know who the hell this kid actually is."

Duo laughed. "Lighten up, man, by you taking him here, your lives will inevitably become intertwined. Unless we can get the docs to wipe his memory, which I doubt, we can't leave here. I just hope you haven't done something incredibly stupid."

Wufei shrugged. "I'll be leaving. I need to relay a message to Ge. Just work your magic on him Duo. I can tell he's special."

Duo waved him goodbye and Wufei left. Duo continued feeling for broken bones and other such injuries. He pulled the sleeves up on the shirt and winced when he saw the left wrist. It was swollen and a nice purple color. The joint was at an odd angle and _definitely _broken.

"Oh, this just sucks. I'm going to have to go get Lyric for this. I'm in no way capable of taking care of _this _sort of wound," he said, putting his forehead against his arm. "Stupid kid, what the hell happened to you? You're Otto Winner's kid, right? I know you are, I've seen on TV before. I would never have guessed the son of the wealthiest man on Earth could possibly end up like this. It's sad, people like you don't deserve this kind of thing."

Duo ran his fingers up and down the boy's cheekbones with feathery movements. He sighed. "I'll bet you're just the sweetest little thing, aren't you?"

Section Three.

The short, brown-haired woman walked up to her son's bedroom door and knocked quietly.

"Would you please come out, dear. This is your first break from school in almost a year. I want to see you. Why can't you be like you were when you were younger?" She sighed and leaned up against the door. "Please, love. You don't need to be like this. Come on out, I love you."

She put her hand up to the door and put her cheek up against her hand. "You can't do this anymore, Heero," she whispered, small, quiet tears traced down her face. "Five days, I need you, please."

Heero looked toward the door. His mother was on the other side. He grimaced. 'Why doesn't she leave alone? I can't stand how she is and I've told her this.'

He heard a small sob from the hall and the sound of a person sliding down against the tall, white door.

"Adam isn't here right now, just come out and talk to me," she choked. "Stop this, Heero, you're a good boy."

Heero glared at his door but still got up and walked to his door and opened it. His mother, who had been huddled up against it, spilled into his room. She made a strangled sound and latched onto his ankles and started to sob.

"I'm so sorry Heero. I've been a bad mother. Don't do this to me again," she said, in between cries.

He looked down at her, not quite knowing what to do. Finally, he bent down and picked her up.

"Stop it mom, I'm not mad at you," he whispered.

Section Four.

Relena quietly stepped up the slightly hidden, winding staircase leading to the left tower. It was the only tower that actually had a room at the top. This room was especially equipped for its purpose, it had a wrought-iron grate on the window and it locked from the outside with a key. It was small and rather drafty, considering its location, but she thought it suited her brother very well.

She was carrying a tray of food, as it _was _almost time for dinner and she couldn't have Milliardo _starve _up there in the left tower. After all, he was her responsibility. She had to make sure he took his medicine, and that he ate, and that he didn't die.

She finally reached the final step and took out a small, silver key dating back from the early 1800s just like the rest of the house. Relena placed the key firmly into the keyhole and turned it with a loud _click. _The door swung open and reveled a small, octagonal-shaped room. Inside was a bed, coming out from one of the eight walls, an old chest, a table, and a chair. A tall, blonde man was sitting on the chair.

The man had a slightly dazed look. He was pointed toward the window. Relena shivered.

"Oh my, Milliardo, it is very cold in here isn't it? Would you like to have a blanket?" she asked, sweetly.

He turned to her. "You're a bad girl, I know why I'm up here. You don't like what I am. Mother and Father don't like what I am," he smiled a sort of sick looking smile. "God is going to punish you. When the anti-Christ comes, you'll be dead. But not me, I believe in my Lord. I still have faith. I'm a good person."

"Milliardo, you really shouldn't say such things. After all, _you're _the one who will be going to hell. I am simply doing God's work by keeping you here. People like you mustn't be exposed to the outside world," she said. "Now let me see your arm. I need to give you your medicine."

The lethargic man held his slender arm out to the girl. She reached into her pocket and drew out a hypodermic needle filled with a yellowish liquid. She used her fingers to measure two up from his elbow and stuck the hollow needle into his arm and pressed down on the plunger, releasing all of the fluid into the man's bloodstream.

Instantaneously he convulsed and then slumped over in his chair. She smiled slightly, apparently having got the result that she wanted.

She left the tray of food on his table and turned around to leave. She stopped in the doorway.

"Don't forget to got bed after you eat, Milliardo," and she left the small room.

Section Four.

Duo tapped lightly on th the third storey window he was sitting on a tree branch in front of. When he didn't get an answer, he tapped again, slightly louder. This time the person whom which the window belonged came to it and opened it. A slightly groggy teenager poked his head out of the opening.

"Is that you _again _Relena? I told you I wasn't interested," he said, still not opening his eyes.

"Nope, guess again, kiddo," Duo said, smirking.

The teen opened his eyes. "_Duo?" _

"You got it, hun, ya wanna go somewhere?" Duo asked.

"No, I really don't. It is after all _only one in the morning!_"

"Aw, c'mon, Heero. I actually went out of my way to find a person I've only met once before. Please, I guess I could leave but you'd probably never see me again," Duo said.

Heero raised an eyebrow at him. "Why should I care, you're a murderer, possibly an assassin, and definitely a criminal? I don't want to be arrested just for being _seen _with you."

Duo put one hand behind his head and gave the dark-haired boy a sheepish grin.

"You figured me out, huh? I figured you probably would, you seemed to be a pretty smart kid after all."

Heero shrugged. "Yeah well, it wasn't that hard. A strange guy up in the attic of my school with a gun and then that guy turns up dead. Not many people besides you really seemed like even a slight possibility," he smirked. "Guess you'll have to kill me now that I know your secret, won't you?"

Duo shook his head. "No sir, you're just going to either have to undergo a memory wiping surgery or else join the group I work for. I actually came to see you to find out if you had figured it out or not. Since you do know, I highly suggest just joining. Far less risky than having that surgery done," he shuddered. "Yeah, _so _many things that can go wrong with that."

"If I joined what would I do?"

"Same stuff I do, maybe some training beforehand, but other than that not a whole lot," Duo said.

"What kind of stuff could happen with a memory wipe?" Heero asked, cautiously.

"Permanent retardation, total permanent memory loss, death, incurable brain infections, brain damage, nerve damage, paralysis, slow, painful death, blindness, deafness, dumbness, the loss of the ability to move major limbs, the list goes on and on, man," Duo gave him a grim look. "I wouldn't do it. You couldn't pay me to undergo that kinda shit. But hey, there is a forty percent success rate, so it's your choice."

By this time, Heero had gotten a pained look. It couldn't be called frightened because Heero doesn't get frightened looks.

"I guess there was a third option I didn't tell you. I could always kill you. Actually, I would probably get another person to do it just because I like you too much."

Heero looked behind him to his mother who was still asleep on his chair. "Just a minute Duo, I need to do something really quickly."

Duo nodded and Heero stepped back into his room and walked to his desk. There, he took a pen and a piece of paper from one of the drawers. Quickly, he wrote a note on the paper:

"_Dear Mother,_

_I'm really sorry about this whole thing. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better son to you. Tell Adam that he's an asshole. I wish I could beat him to a pulp whenever he is mean to you I also wish that you weren't so weak. I hope I'll see you again, Mother. I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Son, Heero Yui_

_P.S. If Relena shows up, tell her I died (and that she wasn't invited to the funeral because I didn't want her there)._

Heero folded the piece of paper up and tucked it into his mother's hand.

"I'm sorry, Mother, I really do love you. Don't let Adam push you around too much," he whispered.

He turned around and walked back to the window.

"Let's go, Duo. I'm ready. Take me to HQ or whatever it is you guys have," he said in a firm, determined voice.

Duo nodded and the two disappeared into the night.

End Chapter Three.

1- Elliot is really my kitty, not Trowa's. I'm just letting him borrow him for the story. Elliot is one of three cats that I own. I have Maxwell (I named him before I had even ever heard of Duo Maxwell) and Apple. Maxwell is a cream-colored Angora with big huge brown eyes. He is kinda a mean kitty. He'll bite. But is really cuddly and loves to be picked up. Apple is a long-haired Siamese with dark brown fur. She absolutely is the most lovable, cuddly, attention-loving creature on Earth. They are mine, all of them sleep in my room at night (they even have food and a kitty box in my adjacent bathroom). Fletcher has fish and a guinea pig, Lolly has a really pretty canary that lives in an old-fashioned gold-toned dome-top cage that is in her room. It really completes the garden theme. The guinea pig's name is Hooter (the result of my brother's odd sense of humor) and Lolly's bird is Lily. My dad has a small golden retriever that I named Gir (that isn't what my dad wanted it named, but it kinda stuck) and Jaymi has a clown fish named Banana (I named her too).

2- I'm really sorry, I'm sure you all read that and went, _that's supposed to be Zechs! _No, it really isn't. Relena has him under such heavy medication that he is basically insane (but don't worry, it's _only _the medication!) He is still our strong, hot guy that he always is. I just needed a way to make Relena a villain. I mean why not put a useless character to good use by making her a bad guy. It takes up space in my story.

I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I've been helping my friend Kathryn pack up her crap. Her dad got moved to Florida and so now she's moving (why not wait for school to end, I don't know) these people have a lot of stuff. It all is going to Florida and her brother is blind so her can't help. THEY HAVE TOO MUCH STUFF! It is driving me nuts. Her mom is insane, she won't let anything be thrown away and the things in storage aren't in boxes, nothing is. We're still only about 2/3 of the way done and, as you all know, it's been a few weeks.

My brother sent me a present a week ago, he got me the Full Metal Alchemist video game. I'll have to be careful not let Fletcher know about it, he's a huge gaming nerd and will be in his room or weeks playing it. You know the child support that my mom pays is just given to us as an allowance. My mom isn't as bad as a made her out to be in my last AN. That was few years ago, she is married now to her Hero Boyfriend (that's what I call him). When we were younger and my mom was supposed to be taking care of us, she would leave and Mike (that's HB) would always drag her back to us I he saw her at parties and stuff. He would wait for my dad to get home so she wouldn't leave and we all really liked him. They have little Peruvian baby that Mike and his sister adopted about a year before they got married. He's almost a year older that Lolly. My mom has been completely sober since she got out of jail. I'm glad of what she's done with her life.

My brother isn't so bad either. He is very short, about 5' 6", and really skinny and frail. He has small hands, feet, and shoulders. He has a very Quatre-like hair style only he has medium brown hair, dark grey eyes and really pale skin. He has these really cute big eyes (actually, now that I think about it, he really looks a lot like Quatre). When he declared he was homophobic I was really surprised. I always thought he was gay. We still talk and email each other a lot, I still love him. But one thing that I've always thought was pretty cool, he was born on the last day of July 1988 and I was born August 2nd, 1988. Him at 11:50 p.m. me at 12:01 a.m.. Kinda funny, we weren't even born in the same month. I was the baby until Lolly came along. Everyone treated me like the baby too, I guess I still kinda am, just not by my dad anymore.

Terra Cotta Fox (Ada)


End file.
